King Thanatos
King Thanatos, is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. With some ideas from User:GamingDubstepGriffin101 Biography King Thanatos is the king of the planet of Tartarus. A highly technological advanced planet, that's the size of Jupiter. The planet, is on a 22 degree angle. And is safe to pretty much anything, and supports 3 trillion. The planet, due to the strong evil spirits, magic, no one can have magic on the planet, and don't have any. Except for evil people who are strong and powerful. Or people who have a close connection to, Sephtis. King Thanatos, is from a royal family, who ruled the entire planet, for millions of years. The Royal family, saw several cruel leaders. Eventually, Thanatos, became king, who killed his older siblings to become king. Thanatos, was 30 when his father died. He, became king, and began genocide against those he considered opponents. His army became powerful, thanks to the help of the empire. However, when the empire fell. The remaining empire officers and soldiers went to the planet. Soon, the New Order rose and became power. The new Order was supported by Thanatos. Thanatos, is almost more powerful than Pol Trujillo. His first in command general for the New Order, is General Himmler. His second in command is Pol's apprentice Athena. Third in command is Pol's apprentice Cortez. His general is Mastylo. He is green, and has a golden shell. He has lightning powers, telekinesis choke, telekinesis push, and possession when he meditates. Besides possession, telekinesis push and choke, and lightning powers. He has another weapon. He, wields a sword entirely made out of red plasma. The sword, is similar to Dengnai's saber. Instead, the sword's handle, has well hidden small red plasma blades. Which, was added to prevent it from being stolen or being used by his enemies. The small blades are completely impossible to see. And, when it ends up in his enemies' hands, the small plasma blades will activate and fling open activated, thus cutting the person's fingers or sometimes hand(s) off, causing them to drop the lightsaber. This, is impossible to avoid it. Thanatos himself, his apprentice Kylo, and Cortez as well as Thanatos' close allies can wield the sword without activating the blades. King Thanatos has no children or spouse, this means, he has no one to succeed him after he dies, but he is immortal. However, Mortem (who is Death) can kill him. So, King Thanatos is looking for a healthy young woman to have so she can give birth to his successor, the process of this is unknown. But recently, it was discovered that he had two kids. Personality Thanatos, is a cruel, deceiving, and sadistic ruler. Most of the time hes merciless. But, when his victims beg for mercy, he tortures them for sadistic pleasure. Thanatos, has decieved Kylo to kill the new generation of the Warriors Council. And, made Kylo his apprentice. Trivia * He is the reincarnation of Sephtis. So, he has somewhat of a connection to Azrael. But aren't related. * His theme is Emperor Palpatine Theme * The planet of Tartarus is named after the deepest depth in Hell. * Sephtis, manipulated the planet, so only evil, will have magic. However, this wouldn't exactly work as the Idaini Senshi and his or her student(s) are able to pass this, Mortem can do so as well. Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Turtles Category:Old Characters Category:God characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Articles in need of images